sky high 2
by ditoteam
Summary: A year has past since our first year at sky-high now low ,and behold it's back to another year of crazy up's ,and downs for in a school of supper heroes/villains you never know what will happen next.


Sky high 2

part1

A year has past since our first year at sky-high ,and I've already defeated some of my own supper villains, but now low ,and behold it's back to another year of crazy up's ,and downs for in a school of supper heroes/villains you never know what will happen next.

The year started when I woke up in the middle of the night screaming. "Not again get away"

So incredibly loud that Layla could hear me from her house two blocks away. She deiced with quick thinking skills she would step on the vine outside her window, and make it grow all the way to his house. Which she did succeed at because of her incredible powers, but to her surprise, nothing was wrong. Layla slaw I was sitting up in my bed with an expression of horror that would make even the happiest of men quiver in fear. Then she said in an extremely concerned tone "what's wrong sleepy head I could hear your screams from my house."

I reply shocked she was hear in a whisper, "I've been having nightmares all week because…can you keep a secret?"

Then Layla said in an offended tone, "you of all people know I can, I'm a supper hero for goodness sakes Will."

"Then I replied there are tow secrets, and there bough huge first I think I'm a…"

"A what "Layla replied impatiently.

"A mind reader I say blurting it out."

"How long have you been a mind reader Layla asked excitedly?"

"Since prom" I sacredly replied as if afraid of what might happen next.

Then she friendly hit him, and said, "Why didn't you tell me."

Then Will said "because if you where a hero who could read people's thoughts you'd be scared out of your mind."

"How so?" Layla asked being her over curious self.

"Well that leads me to my next secret you know that criminal I've been after?"

"You mean Zandor the freak that can kill you if he looks directly into your eyes for three seconds, and is like ten times stronger than you even though you have supper strength."

"That's the one; well I was walking home sadly after my awful defeat by him. When I heard a man's thoughts saying I cannot wait for my plans to unfold. I have put twenty random teenagers in vats of toxic waste turning them into my evil minions ,and soon they will inherit there unique powers ,and use the ones of destruction I gave them to kill secretly one by one all the students at sky high."

Then Layla looked concerned, and said, "Why haven't you told anyone this is major news."

"Because I have no proof, and I don't even know if the guy was Zandor."

"Still you should tell people about you mind reading abilities," Layla said.

"I will when you tell everyone of your new supper sonic hearing, and your new found ability to age or to younger any living thing not just plants."

It is a deal they said shaking on it, and then Layla said, and I do not have supper sonic hearing you where screaming.

Layla I said my dad wakes when I drop a pen on the floor if I was screaming they would have known, and on that note they took in the over whelming shock of there new abilities, and the dreadful fate of the world or at least.

Sky high.

Part 2

Then all of a sudden out of nowhere, they heard a large nock on the door, and slaw the door fall over. It was good old mister stronghold. Saying "sorry will get up" a routine thing in the stronghold house. So much so, he still had not noticed Layla in the room. Soon enough his eyes fell upon the tow of them. Then the words Hello Layla what are you doing here this early. Came out of his mouth.

Layla replied oh u… I just needed to talk to will I'll go get ready ,and be back in an hour, and on that note she jumped on the gigantic vine having it shrink back to it's original size.

Then my father said did you, and before he could get out another word reading his mind, I said nothing happened, you can stop worrying ok. Then he flatly replied ok, and left the room.

As we got ready, we where bought where filled with grate anticipation on what the new year would bring. An hour later we where all sitting around the kitchen table. Saying to them our own news as if we promised we would. It took us so long to explain everything we ended up missing the bus which was even worse because we where the new freshman welcoming comity.

Then my older sister Anna walked in yelling at us saying "hey dork congrats now get the hell out of here." Anna is nineteen she graduated the year before I started at sky. Everyone outside of our family knows her as copycat because she can copy peoples powers, but my parents don't like her because she refuses to be a super hero, and she getting married in a couple of weeks to that jerk lash who graduated last year he would have graduated the year before , but he could never understand evil science. Anyway, now he is my brother in law

We reached sky high and greeted the incoming freshmen/villains. Then we made our apologize for being late ,and told them all the rules at sky high including a couple we added ourselves for percussion like no looking directly into any students eyes. They all quickly averted eye contact with one another, and where rushed into the gym for power placement.

Mean while me, and Layla where desperately trying to find Peace. Because all three of us had been asked to join the seniors in there senior project. It was supposedly a great honor we where the only non-seniors invited to participate in the project. I had gotten a letter in the mail asking the three of us to join the project.

` Which was a group of two or in this case three students to be assigned a super villain to hunt down ,and kill unfortunately for our group it was completely at random ,and we where assigned the worst of them all Zandor. Of course we were not allowed to join in all the festivities so we where just going to the first meeting so they could fill us in on everything we need to know. Now where was Peace?

We deiced to go ahead to the mad science room to meet up with everyone Peace would eventually show up. Then I felt something tap my back nervously I turned around to see a boy at first I did not recognize then I said "peace is that you?"

"Yes you don't recognize me?"

"Sorry but your hair is short, and spiky, and not at all red."

"So I got a haircut get over it dude."

"Ok, but the next time you make yourself unnoticeable don't let us waste twenty minutes looking for you." "Airtight now let's see what these freaks want us to do with mister Zandor."

As we entered the over crowed room of seniors we could feel their intense stairs of jealousy. For not only did we get the worst criminal, but we where the youngest there. Then the infamous mad, mad science teacher and the principle walked in saying

"Good morning students of sky high you one hundred select students have been specially selected to go after fifty of the worst super villains of all time. We have selected you based on your family background your save the citizen scores last year your unique powers, and your will to save the world."

Then the mad science teacher said, "The rules are as follows one to pass everyone on the team must survive."

"Two there will be a famous super hero assigned to your villain as well. They will be your opponents, and are not allowed to help you in any way."

"Three there will be a hypothetical citizen for everyday till the end of the school year you will be deducted a citizen every day it takes you to kill the enemy."

"The team who kills there super villain first before there opponent super hero will win a trophy at the end of the school year."

"The contest starts now."

Then the principle but in saying "now it's time to get to class go to your second hour class first your schedules will be given to you at the door.

"Then peace said that wasn't helpful at all lets get together after school, and talk about it"

"Then Layla said ok will meet at my place."

Then the mad science teacher, but in saying if you're done here peace sit down, and will Layla get to history."

Yes, sir we said in unison and raced out of there keeping in mind he was thinking I am going to test my new teleporting beam on them if they do not leave soon. Although the last time I used that I did make that kids head explode oh well I am still gona try it 5 4 3 2... By the time he got to one we where out of there. Racing to tell Mrs. Powers about what I herd from Zandor we think, and my encounter with him at the skate park.

She said "you mean you slaw him at the skate park the other day trying to steal a vat of toxic waste they where going to use it in the gigantic jump"

"Yes I said I was able to stop him from stealing it, but he just came back and stole it the next day, and now he's created an evil army of students who will look into the eyes of UN expecting students one by one till there all done for."

Then Mrs. Powers said thank you for the information I'll try my best to keep the students safe, but will ,Layla Zandor is you villain now it's you're job to stop him ,and save sky high., Or fail ,and we all die. Good luck, Will, .Layla now gets to history class it's almost over."

Part 3

As we entered the room Mrs. Passion eyed them angrily they quickly said they were taking to Mrs. Powers ,and sat down only to hear her babble on about peoples parents for fifteen minutes, and hand us a work sheet on our family tree of powers.

Then it was time for lunch where we finally all where able to meet up as a teem me Layla, Maj, Ethan, Zach the whole gang. Every one gabbed about there summer break, and Ethan said he could turn invisible which we all slaw then I shared my mind reading power, and Layla turned Maj 80 of course she turned her back but it was still fun.

Then we all deiced to ditch third hour, and sneak in on power placement pretending to be new students, which was fine by me I had no problem missing mad science tow. Therefore, we joined the entire freshman seeing them one by one show off their extraordinary gifts we walked hand in hand to the gym with Warren, Ethan, Maj, and Zach. The gym was packed, and most of the students had already arrived from lunch.

"How come there's a ton of people here this year?" asked Zach.

"There are supposed to be some interesting students this year," said Ethan, adjusting his glasses,

"Apparently, there are eighteen new students that were forced to attend because they were human and got their powers by accident."

"I know I said in an annoyed tone there an evil army sent to destroy us all by Zandor himself."

"Quiet will let's just wait, and see what there powers are it might help us defeat them."

"Ok" I said wanting no more than to punch them threw the walls.

Then I deiced to use my mind reading powers to survey the room. My ears quickly fell upon an average height blond headed girl Sasha Zandor I heard her thoughts saying how is this going to work to show off my powers I'd have to kill someone. Then I heard her think my dads evil armies going to then she stopped mid thought ,and whispered to the boy next to her some ones reading our thoughts watch out, and then I couldn't hear any thoughts other than my own.

We watched the first kid go up the boy in yellow, named Zeke Danielson, and were electromagnetic. He could surround himself with metal to and use this to form his metal-coated hands into weapons, such as a battleaxe, a long blade, and a mace. He could also fire and absorb electricity. Then it was Miss Zadora's turn to go up on the platform, and on that note I convinced Layla it was time to leave. Then I told her what I had heard. Then Layla said in a concerned tone peoples powers typically represent what type of person they are if she has the look of death than this stretches way further than her father does.

Later that day after getting home from detention, and a twenty-minute riot act I went down to play pinball in the secret sanctum with dad finally after an hour I beat him, and got started on my super history asking dad all sorts of questions about our family tree. He started by saying well my parents your garn was a mind reader like you are, and my dads super strong like the tow of us. In addition, mom's parents are… then Layla abruptly cut of us saying I hear them down here.

In less than half a second they where thudding off the poles, and into the secret sanctum then I said "dad did you forget to shut the door."

Then dad said, "I guess I must have sorry."

Layla barged in with peace as if we had not said a word, and said, "What is this room I've never been in here before."

"I replied Layla peace this is the secret sanctum."

"Wow dude peace replied ours is just a fire safe room that looks like burnt food."

"Then Layla said its ok ours is a scale model of the rain forest."

"Then I said wow, and changed the subject to what are you guys doing here?"

Then she said did you forget we have to devise a plan on how where going to save the world from Zandor, save our grades, and save sky high.


End file.
